The Dark Side of the Moon
by 10snails
Summary: Harry is given to Voldemort by one of the dark Lord's old followers. Voldemort relies he cannot kill Harry, so decides to get Harry to become one of his Death Eaters. To make things worse for Harry he is stuck to Voldemort by an invisible chain.
1. Trouble No More

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N: Um… Hi so this is my little re vision of the story entitled 'Dark Side of the Moon' So I'm rewriting it because the original had too many flaws and I decided to change some of it. I hope my original reader will come back and read this one. I swear it will be better… hopefully. Anyways please enjoy.

* * *

Dark Side of the Moon.

Trouble No More

It had been a normal day as far as Harry was concerned, no danger and no excitement, just _another _boring day. The Dursleys were holding for a party that was going to be held at the house, they needed a reason to show off Vernon's new grill. Harry of course was not invited and was told to stay out of there way during the party. After the party The Durleys cleaned up, while Harry was busy working on his school work. After he got tired of working on it, which didn't take to long cause he was working on his history report, he sat next to his window. The sun was setting and darkness filled the sky, stars started shinning brightly.

Suddenly Harry's attention was drawn to a door knocking. He looked at the front door, assuming the person knocking was going to be a guest that left something at the party. Instantly Harry knew the person was no guest of the Dursley's. The person wore a black cloak with the hood up so you couldn't see their face. In the right hand of the person was a wand. Once again the person knocked. Harry quickly grabbed his wand from his trunk, then he dashed down stairs to the front room, pushing past Dudley.

Mrs. Dursley was opening the door when Harry yelled out, "Expelliarmus" The spell hit the person, their wand floated over to Harry and he grabbed it. Petunia was at a loss for words. Vernon came into the room with bits of cheesecake hanging on his mustache. He look at the figure then at Harry and then back to the figure waiting for something to happen between them.

"What the blaze is going on here boy?" He asked Harry. He puffed his chest out, thinking he would look more intimidating, Harry only thought he looked more like a walrus.

"There is no need to get upset at Harry, he was only trying to protect your wife," the figure said. He removed the hood of his cloak. His black hair was long and shaggy, but looked well brushed. A playful smile was on his lips and his eye looked proudly at Harry. "And he did a very good job of it. His father would be very proud."

"SIRIUS!" Harry ran over to him and almost tackled him to the ground. Sirius patted him on the head. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley stared at him in horror.

"You- You're that murderer that was on the news. I am calling the police!" Said Vernon. His knees were shaking as he said this. Harry wasn't sure weather he should laugh or feel sorry for his uncle. Sirius just calmly shrugged.

"Go ahead. There is no possible way for your muggle police to catch me." He said. He turned to Harry. "Do me a favor Harry and go back your things, but pack lightly, but make sure to grab your broom. Also before you do that could you give me my wand back?" Harry handed Sirius his wand and then went back to his room.

"Hedwig, Sirius is taking us away from here, isn't that great!" Finally no more Durslys. Maybe I will get to see Ron and Hermione earlier." He put his stuff in a small trunk and let Hedwig out, telling her to go to Ron's house. When he went down stairs he heard Mrs. Dursly yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Harry is staying here!" shrieked Petunia. She was only inches form Sirius' face. "He is under _my_ care and _I_ will decide what will happen to him. I will not have his dead beat, criminal Godfather take him away from here!"

"Do not call him that. He has given me more care and love in the last two years then you have given me my entire life," Harry yelled. She seemed taken aback. "I am going to go with Sirius and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Then go if you really want to, but do not come back I am tired of protecting you." She said. "Dumbledore asked me to watch over you, he said that you were my only connection to the magic world."

Harry looked at her with sympathy. Sirius cleared his throat. "It is time to go Harry." Sirius said. Harry nodded and they left. Sirius summoned a firebolt and he smirked at Harry. "Think you can keep up?"

"I am the Gryffindor seeker for a reason." Harry replied with a grin. He got on his broom. It was wonderful flying again. He tried to show off by doing tricks, but Sirius could always do better.

"Maybe tomorrow we can play some quidditch. I can show you some cool moves." Sirius said with a grin. They flew downward to the ground. All the houses were torn up and destroyed. "Welcome Harry to Grimmalds Place."

A battered door emerged between number eleven and thirteen followed by the rest of the house. No one seemed to notice. Sirius opened the door for Harry and shut it after they walked in reaction.. The first thing Harry noticed was a row of house elves' heads lined up on the wall. Sirius noticed Harry's.

"I know it isn't the nicest place but it's a decent hiding spot. The ministry could never find me here. Tomorrow I'll give you the grand tour." Sirius said. He led Harry through the house until they reached a room. The room was plain, but large. "I know it's not much but maybe we can decorate it."

"Sounds fun Sirius. Thanks for getting me from the Dursleys. Do you think Professor Dumbledore will let me stay here from now on?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not. You are protected here, no one will be able to harm you as long as you are here. Well we better get to sleep. Good night Harry." Sirius waved good bye to Harry and shut the door. Harry got changed and went to bed.

The next day Harry woke up to the spell of freshly cooked eggs. When he opened his eyes and got on his glasses, he saw Sirius holding a tray with some delicious looking eggs. "Good morning Harry, would you like some breakfast?" Sirius asked. He handed the tray to Harry and sat next to him in the bed.

"Thanks," Harry said before devouring his eggs.

"So did you have a good night rest?" Sirius wondered. Harry nodded. "Good. After you finish eating I'll show you around the house then we can go play quidditch. How does that sound?"

"Great." Harry finished eating, then got changed. Sirius showed him around, sharing information about some items. The house was creepy in Harry's opinion, odd artifacts hung on the wall. Sirius stopped at a tapestry that hung on one of the walls.

"This is the Black family tree." Explained Sirius. Harry examined it closely, trying to find Sirius' name. "If you are looking for my name you won't find it. My Mum blasted me off it years ago." He pointed at a burnt mark. Harry looked at it. Next to the burn mark was the name 'Regulus Black' Harry assumed that must be Sirius' brother.

"You had a brother? I didn't know that." Harry said. Sirius frowned.

"Oh I didn't tell you. I guess I wouldn't, it's not me and my brother were actually that close. He was a Slytherin after all." Sirius said. "I stopped thinking of him as my brother long ago, the day _he_ became a death eater. That's enough about the past. Let's go play some quidditch. Go get your broom stick and meet me back here."

Harry went back to his room and got his broom, then came back. Sirius was already waiting for him. Harry followed Sirius to a new room. This one was huge, like the size of a quidditch field. There was plenty of room to fly around in this room. "Wow" Harry was in awe.

Sirius laughed. "I had to do some remodeling to make enough room for it. Now let's see who can catch the snitch first." He said with a smirk, he pulled out a snitch out of his pocket and let it go. Instantly him and Harry began a chase for it. Sirius caught it again and again. They played for most of the day.

"Were you a seeker when you went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Sirius while they took a break.

"Nah I was a keeper, but my little brother was one. For your age you are pretty good at it. Have you ever thought about going pro?" Sirius said.

"No. I want to become an auror," answered Harry.

"Oh like your father."

"Yea like him."

"Have I told you that you look just like-" Sirius started to say

"My father. Just every time I see you." Harry said some what bitterly.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that you look like you can really use another shower." Sirius said with a laugh, then messing up Harry's hair. Harry laughed along with him. Later they washed up and had dinner. Soon after they went to bed, Sirius walked Harry to his room.

"Sleep well Harry," Sirius said softly as he shut the door. A cruel smile played onto his lips. "because tomorrow you enter your own personal hell."

* * *

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it. The next one will come out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything

A/N: Thanks for everone who review and/or added this story to their favorites.

* * *

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter Two

He was furious. That man was still alive and knew about his horcrux. Everything was going according to plan until he got that letter from R.A.B.

Voldemort sat on a throne like chair, Lucius Malfot and Severus Snape bowed at his feet. The Dark Lord's eyes stared down at them with hatred. The two men avoided the Voldemort's eyes.

"How can he be alive? He should have been killed by the inferi. There is no possible way for him to be alive." Voldemort said. "I must of misses something, maybe the man is an imposter, but if he was how did he find out about my horcrux."

"My Lord if you want I can hunt him down." Malfoy said, trying to please the Dark Lord.

"Don't you think I would do that myself if I could? He threatened to send a letter with information on my horcrux if I attack him." replied Voldemort. "Leave me now Lucius. You are being useless." Lucius got up and left.

"Why would he wait so long to get revenge on you my lord?" Severus asked. Voldemort rubbed his temples.

"I don't kn-" He started to say until a younger death eater came in with a scarlet green envelop in his hand. The young man handed it to Voldemort and bowed. Voldemort opened it up and read it to himself.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I have something you might be interested in. I have captured the-boy-who-lived. If you set up a port key I will come with the boy. Do not plan anything that could endanger my life. Reply with your decision quickly before I decided to see what Dumbledore will offer for the boy unharmed and information on your horcrux._

_R.A.B._

Voldemort crumpled up the letter and pointed his wand at the young death eater. "Avada Kedavra" shouted Voldemort. The curse hit the death eater straight on. He fell lifeless to the floor.

Harry woke up and screamed. His forehead was filled with pain and it was increasing. "Make it stop. Please make it stop." He cried out loud. "Sirius! Sirius please help me!"

"Sirius can't help you Harry." A cruel voice said, it sounded a lot like Sirius' voice. Harry felt the person mess up his hair with their hand. "Not that he would if he could."

Harry tried to forget the pain long enough to yell at the person but he couldn't. The person pushed Harry off the bed. "Oh what an unfortunate accident. Are you okay Harry? You know maybe if I hurt you enough you could forget about the pain your going threw." The person said. "Do you feel pain when the Dark Lord is mad? Hm. It must be apart of the _bond_ the two of you share. I wonder if it works the other way around…"

The pain got so bad that Harry couldn't even hear the man over his own screams. Slowly the pain died off and Harry passed out. Carefully the man picked Harry up and set him back in the bed. "Good night Harry." He left the room.

When Harry woke up most of the pain had died away. He looked around. 'I have to find Sirius.' He thought. He got on his glasses and changed, then went to look around for Sirius. Harry entered the study and found someone sitting in a chair, reading a book. At first Harry thought the man was Sirius, but then the person set down the book. A cruel, insane smile on his lips.

"Good morning Harry. Did you have a pleasant night sleep? Would you like some tea? I've been told that I make the best tea." The man said. Harry walked away from the man, recognizing his voice from last night. He got up and walked toward Harry. "You are being awfully rude Harry."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am the one who will be deciding you fate. From now on you are my prisoner." The man said. "Now how about we have some tea. You must be thirst after last night."

"What have you done with Sirius?" yelled Harry

The man laughed at him. "I'm sorry Harry, it's rude for me to laugh at you. It's just that I thought you would be smarter." The man said. "I have no idea where Sirius is. I am the one who _saved_ you from the Dursleys. I used my transformation skills to look like that bastard."

The gears began to turn in Harry's head. "Wait then that means you must be-"

"Yes, I am Regulus Black.

Harry stared at the man with amazement. "But you acted just like Sirius."

"I lived with him long enough to know what he would say. It wasn't that hard, especially because you didn't know him at all." Regulus said.

"I knew him." Harry retorted.

"Oh obviously, he told you all about his family didn't he." Regulus pointed out.

"I bet he was going to tell me, he just hasn't had the opportunity." Harry replied defensively.

"I disagree Harry. You, being as simple as you are, could not see that deep down Sirius truly hated you."

The comment came crashing down on Harry like a weight. He felt like he couldn't move. "That is not true," muttered Harry.

"Think about it Harry. Why does he keep his life a secret from you?" Regulus explained. "Do you know why he hates you? Because if you weren't born he would still have his best friend. Now if you excuse me I have important business to attend to. Later to day we are going to have _tea_ with the Dark Lord. You can wander the house if you want just don't get yourself killed. The Dark Lord wants you alive."

Regulus left the room. Harry stayed still, trying to decide what his next move would be. He had to escape but how? Maybe the front door would be unguarded. Hastily Harry ran to the entrance. There was no one around. His hand went to grab the door, but abruptly he was shot backwards. 'Damn it. There must have been some sort of spell cast on the door to not allow people to leave. Now what?' thought Harry.

"The silly half-blood tried to escape, Kreacher could have warned him, but Kreacher thought if the _guest_ tried to escape." A house elf said. "Guest should go to the blood-traitors room. Kreacher would be most thrilled to see the half-bloods face when he saw the room. Kreacher would even show the half-dirt blood where the room is."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Follow Kreacher." The house elf ordered. Harry followed the house elf. He took Harry to a door. "Go inside guest. Kreacher will wait out here."

Harry opened the door, curious about what was on the other side. Instantly Harry wish he hadn't. The second he entered the room the door shut and locked. Covering the walls were pictures of Sirius Black, from family portraits to articles from the daily prophet. Some of the photos had been altered, so it seemed like Sirius was being brutally injured or killed. As horrific as the photos were it was as bad as what was in the center of the room. There was a ghost looking Sirius standing, across from him was a ghost like Regulus. The two brothers just glared at each other. Regulus then put on a wicked smile, and then pointed his wand at Sirius. A green beam of light and hit Sirius and he fell to the ground motionless. Harry was so horrified about what he saw he didn't hear the real Regulus walk into the room. He messed Harry's hair.

"Cool spell huh. I wish I could have made it more realistic though. If only the bodies weren't see threw," complained Regulus.

"You're insane!" yelled Harry backing up away from him. Regulus sighed.

"Now Harry that is quite rude. Didn't your parents teach you manners? Oh yea I forgot they died didn't they." Regulus mocked. "This room used to belong to Sirius. I did some remodeling obviously. His old stuff is in that closet over there. You might want to check it out. There is some stuff in there that might interest you." Regulus said. He smiled at Harry then left.

Harry went to the closet and saw that Regulus was telling the truth. Old photo's of Sirius were stacked up along with other things that belonged to Sirius. Inside he saw a envelope addressed to his father. Harry grabbed it and started to read the note.

_Dear James,_

_Hey James, I've decided to run away from home. I was hoping I could move in with you and your folks. I'm not sure if I'll make it there alive though, there are Death Eaters outside my house as I write this. If I do not make it alive I would like you to keep the locket I have put inside this envelope. It's my family's heirloom and my lucky charm. Please hold on to it for me. See you when I get there._

_Sirius._

Harry found the locket inside it. He tried to open it, but it was stuck. So Harry decided to wear it, he put it on and hid it under his shirt. Some of the pictures he put in his pockets. After he spent time there he decided it was time to face Regulus again and try to convince him to let him go. Kreacher was outside the door.

"Could you take me to Regulus?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher doesn't want to, but Master said that Kreacher should help the filth find himself around the house." Kreacher muttered. "Follow Kreacher." Harry followed Kreacher to a bedroom. Kreacher opened the door for Harry. Regulus was sitting at a dest with a quill and parchment. He glanced at Harry.

"Hello again Harry. I'm just writing a letter to the Dark Lord. He wants a visit with us. Isn't that exciting?" Regulus asked. Harry ignored him and looked around the room. On the wall was a time line like thing. There were notes scribbled next to certain years. Next to some of the earlier years there were pictures of a handsome young boy. Instantly Harry knew it was Tom Riddle.

"What is this time line for?" Harry asked. "and why is Voldemort on it?"

"The entire time line is about the Dark Lord. I was trying to understand him, why he does the things he does. How else will I be able to get my revenge on him if I don't understand how he works, what makes him tick." Regulus said while writing.

"If you want revenge on him why are you giving him me?" questioned Harry. Regulus stopped writing and looked at Harry.

"I need to get rid of you because you are one of the only people who Sirius has left. After the Dark Lord gets rid of you I am going after Remus next. I want to get rid of everone Sirius cares about." Regulus explained. "After I do that I am going to torture him. Then when he begs me to kill him I'm going to laugh in his face and say no. Then leave him to his misery."

"What did Sirius do to deserve this?" yelled Harry.

"In Sirius fifth year the Dark Lord came to our house and talked to my parents. He wanted Sirius as a Death Eater and wanted to start his training eminently. My mother was thrilled with the idea. She thought it was the perfect way to get Sirius to restore his honor. Well Sirius refused obviously. He did it because he is a selfish bastard. He ran away. The Dark Lord was not pleased so he threatened my parents. I didn't want him to kill my family so I told him that I would become a Death Eater in my brother's place." Regulus said. "He branded me with the Dark Mark then and there. Ever since that day I've hated my brother, because of him my whole life was ruined."

"It's not Sirius fault that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. If I was in his spot I would do the exact thing." Harry replied. Regulus got up and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry. Harry went to grab his own wand, but found it wasn't there.

"Oh Harry, do you think I would let you keep your wand? Now what should I do to you? Maybe I should forgive you." Regulus said. He put away his wand. "You know when I was a little younger I was always thinking of having a family. I always imagined my son having a similar personality to yours. Maybe if I didn't give you to the Dark Lord I could raise as my son. That would piss off Sirius. What do you think of that idea."

"I wouldn't do it. There is no way I would ever pretend you're my father."

"Fine, suit your self. I guess we'll have to go see the Dark Lord now." Regulus said. He went over to Harry and grabbed his arm. Then he grabbed a stone statue of a goblin. Harry realized that it was the portkey. "One, two three."

Soon they were in front of Lord Voldemort who was sitting on his throne like chair. "Welcome to my home."

* * *

A/N: You know I lost this chapter. It really pissed me off for awhile, but then I said screw it I'll just do try and remember what happened. Well I am sure I probably left some important plot information out. I added a bunch though, like the whole Sirius' room and Regulus saying it would be quite spiffy if Harry was his son. Anyways please review it may just make me want to write quicker (hint hint) Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I am not dead! Sorry that I've been gone though. I am going to be starting school again soon so I don't know when I will be able to update, hopefull if will be sooner then later. Oh and by the way this is probably my least favorite chapter in this story.

Regulus walked to Voldemort and bowed at the waist. Voldemort s eye s looked at him with interest then he scanned over to Harry. The boy had kept his distance. In a swift motion Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, ready to strike.

"Where is your respect Harry? Follow Regulus' example and bow to your superior," ordered Voldemort. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I will never bow to you." Harry said, while glaring at Voldemort.

"Then have it your way. Imperio." Voldemort said. The curse struck Harry. He tried to fight it, but the curse was too strong. His body walked to Voldemort and he went down to the floor. His head rested against Voldemort s feet. "I rather like this Potter."

Voldemort released Harry from the Imperius Curse. Angrily Harry stood up only feet from Voldemort. The Dark Wizard waved his wand and two chairs appeared. Regulus sat down in one, Harry just stood.

"There are no traps on the chair Potter. It is safe to sit down." Regulus said with annoyance.

"I would rather stand. Harry shot back." Regulus sighed.

"Before we talk about anything else I want to know why you are still alive." Voldemort asked.

"Your Death Eaters never killed me. I tricked a muggle into taking some Polyjuice Potion. Then I used a memory charm to alter his memories so he would believe that he was me. " Regulus explained with a smirk.

"Very impressive I must say." Voldemort said. "So what do you want?"

"I want to make a trade with you." Regulus began. "I will give you Harry Potter if you tell me how many Horcrux you have and what they are."

"And how will you know that I am telling the truth?" inquired Voldemort.

"The unbreakable vow." Regulus answered, his smirk increasing. "You will swear to tell me truthfully what your Horcrux are and I will swear never to hunt them down or tell anyone what they are."

"I don t see the point of knowing what my Horcrux are when you are not planning on destroying them."

"For years I have been trying to figure out what they were. Now I have my chance." Regulus replied. "So do you agree?"

Voldemort looked at Harry intensely. "Yes, it is woarth you know what my Horcrux are, Voldemort said. Snape!" Snape walked into the room and bowed to Voldemort.

"Yes my lord?"

"You will be our bonder." Voldemort said. Regulus walked to him and they grabbed the others right hand. Snape put the tip of his wand on their linked hands.

"Dark Lord, will you tell me what all of your Horcrux are and afterwords never attempt to kill me," Regulus asked. A tongue of flame came out of Snape's wand and wound its self around their hands.

"Regulus Black will you never tell another living, were living or animated object about my Horcrux and give me Harry Potter."

"I will."

Another flame wrapped itself around the two hands. Then it disappeared.

"You may leave us Severus." Voldemort ordered. Snape looked Harry in the eyes. Harry had a hint of fear in his eyes. Regulus returned to his seat. "I have a total of seven including the one inside of me."

"Do you think Harry should be hearing this?" Regulus asked.

"It is fine. He will be dead soon." Voldemort replied. Harry back further away from Voldemort. "I put one in a diary, though Potter destroyed it already. There is one in Salazar s locket, you destroyed that one. There is one in my grandfather, Marvolo s, ring. Another in Helga Hufflepuffs cup, then there is one in Rowena Ravenclaw s Diadem. The last one was meant for Gryfindor's sword, but I had an obstacle in my way so the last one was placed in my snake Nagini."

"Interesting." Was all Regulus could say about the Horcrux. "I will have my house elf bring you Harry's things."

"Before you go Regulus I was hoping you would join me again. I will not hold your acts of treachery against you." Voldemort offered.

"I have other plans." Regulus replied. "I do have a favor to ask you. After you kill Harry make sure the world know. I want his death to dwell in the hearts of all the blood traitors."

Voldemort laughed. "I will try."

Regulus looked at Harry. "Don t die to quickly Harry. It would be such a shame if you died quickly and painlessly." With that he apprated.

Voldemort s attention fell on Harry. "Do you know what a Horcrux is Potter?" He asked. Harry didn t reply. "Amuse me Potter, it will give you a little longer to live. Now answer the question."

"No I don't"

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Dumbledore never told you what they were? He left you in the dark. The Horcrux will alowy me to live forever."

"You can die and you will. Some one will kill you." Harry said.

"I disagree, before you were born there was a prophesy made about you and me. It said only you had the power to destroy me. You are the only one that can kill me and once I kill you only the old fool Dumbledore will be able to stop me." Voldemort responded.

"Other will fight against you." Argued Harry.

"Let them try. I will make an example of you to show the world what happens to those who go against Lord Voldemort." He said arrogantly. "Now how about we have some fun? Crucio!"

Pain filled Harry s body, his body fell on the floor. His entire body was intensely shaking. Only moment later Voldemort stopped. Harry sat up slowly. In Voldemorts hands was a letter. He was scowling at it.

"What wrong? Didn t win Witch Weeklies Greatest Smile award? Harry said cheekily." That was the wrong thing to say. Voldemort sent another Crucio at him, though this one ended quicker.

"The letter is from Dumbledore. He already knows you are here. There are new complications. I cannot kill you yet". Voldemort said. He glared at Harry and bent down closer to him. "You have a piece of my soul in you."

"What?""

"The night I tried to kill you I must have accedently made you into one of my horcrux." Voldemort replied angrily. "That means that if I kill you I also destroy a piece of my own soul."

"Good, atleast I know if I die so will part of you." Harry said with smirk.

"Then I guess I will have to make sure you don t die any time soon." Voldemort said. "Snape!"

"Yes sir?" Snape said while bowing.

"Find a room for Potter and keep him locked in it. Make sure he get's food and water." He ordered. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and casted a spell. Harry was knocked out.

When Harry woke up he found himself laying in a soft bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Sitting in a chair was Draco Malfoy. He was reading a book about quidittch.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up from the book."It's take your son to work day," he said with sarcasm. "The Dark Lord ordered me to watch you."

A/N:Sorry it was short. At least I updated. From here on out though all the chapters are going to be a lot different then the original.


End file.
